


Care to Fall in Love on Leap Day?

by andiebeaword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bachelor's Day, F/M, Fluff, Ireland trip, Leap Day, Smuttish, Spencer Reid - Freeform, meet cute, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer and Diana are set to travel to Ireland for vacation since their trip to Paris went off smoothly than he'd imagined. At the last minute, Diana is unable to go, so Spencer reluctantly travels alone. Once he's there, he meets a stranger with an interesting story all her own.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Girl From the Irish Pub

**Author's Note:**

> "All I do is drink coffee and say bad words." - Reader
> 
> "So, uh, I locked the keys in the car." - Spencer
> 
> The relationship: Strangers. Lovers. More?
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Fluff. Implied Smut.
> 
> This two part series is probably one of my favorites of my own. I hope you enjoy :)

"So, what are your plans for our mandatory leave from the BAU. Spence?" J.J. asks. 

"Oh, my mom and I are going to Ireland. She had so much in Paris, I thought we could enjoy another trip like that again," Spencer said. In truth, though, his mother had already told me she wasn't able to make it. She had come down with a cold of some kind. Her doctors assured him it was nothing he should worry himself over. He pleaded with Diana that he could cancel the trip altogether and reschedule it for the next mandatory vacation he could get. 

"Nonsense, Spencer. How often do you get to take a trip like this? You're 34 years old, son. You shouldn't be worrying about me the way you do. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone. You know it's a leap year this month." Diana had said. 

"Mom, I'm happy with how my life is. I have you. I have my friends. I-" Diana cut him off. 

"I know you do, honey. But, do you have someone waiting for you when you go home? Someone who can't wait to see you again, even if you'd only been gone a minute?" she questioned her son. She was right. Why are mothers always right? 

"No, but, Mom. It really doesn't bother me. I promise you, I'm okay." Spencer insisted. And he truly was okay. 

Now, though, laying alone in his king sized bed, he let his mother's words resonate within him. Did he wish he had someone lying next to him now? A warm body to snuggle up to and hold forever? He thought he would have that. Years ago. She was the only good thing that came out of those excruciating headaches. He honestly believed he wasn't capable of just coincidentally coming across someone again who could ever make him feel the way she had, just with letters and talking over the phone. Maybe, this trip will be a good thing, he thought. A chance to figure out, truthfully, if he is truly happy as he told his mother, or, if she is right and that he should at least unlock the door to the possibility of finding love again for himself. 

\-------♥-------- 

Spencer lands in Dublin on a cold, Thursday morning. He decided to make his trip last a full month, given their mandatory leaves was for two. That way he can still visit his mother afterwards, and tell her all about it. He had hailed himself a cab from the airport who drove him to the Annandale House B&B. He grabbed his bags and carried himself up to the front desk to check in. He asked about where a nearby bookstore would be. The clerk politely told him to check out Calliope's Books and Things just down the way. He got to his room, set his stuff down on one of the beds, then proceeded to head back downstairs with just his messenger bag with him. 

Spencer gladly found the small bookstore, noting the warmth he felt as he walked inside. He picked up a small handful of books, making his way to the last remaining unoccupied chair left in the store. He wanted to leave and grab a cup of coffee, but stayed for fear of losing his newfound spot. With an exasperated sigh, he dove right in to one of the many books he'd collected; not at all noticing the woman who had been staring at him since he first waltzed in. She'd never laid eyes on him before, and she knew practically every single regular. It helped that her aunt owned the store. Y/N practically grew up reading every book she could get her hands on. Now, at 27, she sadly had been growing tired of her once endless library, searching for her next adventure in the small pool of eligible bachelors her town had to offer. Not one could satisfy her. This was the year she'd been waiting for. This was the year she'd hoped to find her Mr. Right and propose to him right here on Leap Day.

Y/N never considered herself a hopeless romantic by any means. She was a realist when it came to love and relationships. She hadn't been tied down to anyone since her last boyfriend who left her when he found out she'd cheated on him. She felt terrible about it. She never meant to hurt him, but she couldn't seem to keep her heart and her head on the same page. Sleeping with a different man awoke the painful reality within her. She'd been too scared to risk that again, since. However, as she peered over at the gorgeous man with a lovely mop of brown curls on his head, she wished. She'd been sitting in the chair opposite Spencer for over an hour. Feeling cranky, yet generous, she left her spot, keeping her coat there to protect it, she made her way to the coffee station on the other side of the store. She had no idea how the lovely stranger preferred his coffee, if he even liked coffee at all. She found herself walking towards him, a large black coffee with a ridiculous amount of sugar packets (she always grabbed too many) and creamers as well as her usual pumpkin spice frappuccino. 

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I figured you could use of these," she smiled weakly as she extended her hand that was holding his coffee in it toward him. The man briefly peered out from his book, flinching a tad as he reached out for the cup. Spencer was clearly taken aback by the seemingly shy woman in front of him. As he carefully took the offered cup from her, their hands touched, briefly. Instead of saying something back, he just smiled and gave her a small nod. She giggled slightly, waving a hand his way as she turned around and made her way back to the chair across from him. He couldn't figure out why he felt sad all of a sudden. Ignoring it, he noticed she left him a bag with packets of sugar in it. He tore at least eight of them in his coffee and didn't even bother with any of the creamers. Y/N just stared in awe of him. Definitely the most strange and peculiar man she ever saw. 

\-------♥-------- 

A week into his trip, Spencer felt bored. Not a bad kind of bored, necessarily, but a strikingly odd one. He still had three weeks left of being here. Now, on this cold and dark Friday night, he found himself down the way in a pub. He hadn't planned on staying there too long, just enough to distract himself from the loneliness that was sure to overtake him the minute he walked back to his hotel room, alone. As Spencer finished the last of his beer, he was getting ready to leave when he caught eye of the woman from the bookstore. 

Y/N was feeling rather lonely, herself, upset that she didn't talk more with the cute stranger from the bookstore. She knew he must be a tourist, but she had no idea how long he'd been there or how long he was to stay. She had gone back to the store every day since, tearful he never walked in again. She was done moping by Friday night, so, in her best she could manage, she hauled ass to O'Malley's Bar, where she was determined to take someone home to help ease her worries. Eventually, an old stand, Mike, came up and put the moves on her. She grew tired of it too easily, remembering why they never shagged a second time. Mike wasn't in the mood to be rejected tonight, though. He yanked Y/N by her waist and plowed through the endless sea of bodies. She screamed for him to let her go, no longer in the mood to go home with him. 

"What's the matter, Y/N? Didn't stop you last time, did it?" Mike sneered. He dropped her down on the ground just outside the pub. He pulled out a lighter and a cigarette from behind his ear. Wondering why her legs hadn't moved already, Y/N felt a pull of her arm come from the opposite direction. "Run!" shout-whispered the voice. She complied. 

"Hey! Get back here!" called out Mike, now growing more upset. He didn't catch who took his girl, but he'd be damned if he didn't beat the shit out of whoever did. He paced after Y/N, trying to make out the figure now with her. He watched them round the corner. He knew it was a dead end. What he didn't know, was that there was a small crevasse between the building hidden by the trees out front. Y/N and her savior slowed their breathing, both keeping a hand over their mouths, careful not to give away their hiding spot. Mike scoffed as he huffed back to the pub. Y/N knew she dared not go back that direction again. Only problem, is that was the only way she knew to go home, and she sure as hell wasn't doing that tonight. 

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the man. She turned towards him as they scurried out from the alcove. She got a better look at him, once the lights from the street illuminated his body. Her eyes went wide at the recognition. It was him. Then man from the bookstore. "My name's Spencer. What's yours?" She opened her mouth to speak, but her name was trapped in her throat. Spencer continued. "Sorry for not talking with you more last week, and thank you, again for the coffee. I really needed that." 

"I-it's no-no problem." Y/N stuttered out. 

"I hope you have a better night, now," he sighed, beginning to make his way back to his hotel. Just before he was to turn a corner at the end of the street, he glanced back. He frowned when he saw that the woman hadn't moved. It worried him. He jogged back as much as his body would let him. "Hey, aren't you going to go home?" he asked her. 

"I-I can't. Mike knows where I live and I have to pass the pub," she shivered. Spencer remembered that his room did have an extra bed that had been meant for his mother. 

"Look, I'm staying at the Annandale House B&B. I have an extra bed in my room. You're welcome to it for the night. Please, I'd hate to just leave you here with nowhere to go," Spencer pleaded. The woman looked back towards the pub, then to Spencer. 

"Okay. Thanks," she started walking with him. "Sorry, um, my name is Y/N. You asked before and I never answered." Spencer smiled. 

"Well, Y/N, it's nice to meet you. Um, I know it's none of my business, but how do you know that guy, Mike, was his name?" 

"Oh, him. Um, I'm what people round here call a 'floosy.' All I do is drink and say bad words, and hookup at my best convenience. The list of men round here who haven't slept with me is shorter than I care to admit," she spoke, sadly. Spencer couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly, he felt warm, and couldn't stop the thought of asking her if she was going to try to sleep with him, too. 

"You plan on adding me to longer list or keep me on the short one?" 

Y/N paused. The air between them now awkward. Honestly, the thought had crossed her mind. Last week. Now, she was just grateful for his kindness. "What?" she asked, trying her best to act shocked. He caught on. 

"The short one, then?" She couldn't tell if there was a sadness in his voice or not. 

"Spencer, was it? Look, if you're looking for a fling, normally, I'm your gal. But, after what happened at the pub, I'm not in the mood so much anymore, and quite frankly, I'm very thankful for you being here, but..." she wasn't sure if it was necessary to divulge her entire crazy plan to an almost complete stranger. Even if he fit the bill to a perfect T. 

By now, they'd made their way to the B&B and up to his room. She felt relieved to find he wasn't lying to her about having a spare bed. Wouldn't be the first time she'd heard that line. Shrugging off her shoes, she climbed into the bed that clearly looked untouched. Spencer grabbed his pajamas and changed in the bathroom. Once he came out, he was happy to see that Y/N hadn't fallen asleep yet. He wanted to talk more. 

"Y/N? Can I ask why I'm on the short list?" he tried his best to remain neutral. She gazed over at him, sighing heavily. 

"You're only visiting, right?" she asked. He nodded. "May I ask when you're due to leave?" 

"March 3rd. Why?" Y/N continued to look as if she was having an internal argument with herself. Spencer understood that look all too well. He reached out to turn out the lamp that sat on the table in between them. Just as he laid his head on his pillow and was about to give in to sleep, she opened her mouth again. 

"If I tell you...Spencer...you promise not to laugh?" Y/N pleaded. He could almost make out her face in the darkness. He nodded before realizing that she most likely couldn't see him in the pitch black room well. 

"I promise, Y/N. What is it?" he said. He could tell she was still hesitant. What could be so bad that she couldn't tell me? He found himself asking. Then, again, he barely knew her. 

"Have you heard of the Leap Day Irish tradition?" she asked him. Spencer knew the bare minimum of the tradition, but just barely. 

"I have, but I'm not all too familiar with it," he explained. Y/N wasted no time explaining it to him. 

"So, Bachelor's Day, as its formally called, is on Leap Day every three years. The tradition started when one woman, Bridgette, complained that men took too damn long to propose, leaving women waiting too long. Didn't help that men weren't meant to propose during Lent, either." Y/N chuckled a little at that. "From what my mother told me, it's said to bring good luck to a marriage if the woman proposes on Leap Day. And, lately, I feel like I need all the luck I can get," she finished. 

"Wait...this year is a leap year, isn't it?" Spencer deduced. 

"Highly observant, aren't we? Yes, which means I have just a couple of weeks left." Now Spencer was just downright confused. She still had refused to answer his initial question. 

"That still doesn't answer my question." he said. 

"I don't know how to answer your question without sounding...weird." she admitted. Spencer wasn't sure how much more weird this woman could get. Though he was strangely intrigued o find out. 

"Weirder than you wanting to propose to someone on Leap Day just because you were essentially told to?" he responded. Now, she was afraid he was misunderstanding her. 

"I'm not doing it simply because my mother told me about it when I was younger. Years ago, I was with someone. I loved him so much. We'd been together for short of six years. I truly thought we'd have gotten married. Came to find out he never wanted to. He was more of a polygamist than he had let on. I wanted a monogamous marriage. We separated, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being lonely. I don't want to do that anymore. But, I'm having a hard time stopping. That's why I was down at the pub tonight."

"Okay...and? What does any of this have to do with me?" Spencer pushed. 

Y/N could now see Spencer clearly was hoping to be just another notch on her bedpost. Problem was, she didn't want him to be. But what could an American man want with a crazy Irish woman anyway? she mused. 

"Spencer, if all you're truly looking for here is a shag, then I suppose I could oblige. I was just, uhh, hoping you were different...that's all." Y/N sighed in defeat. 

Spencer was stunned by her sudden bluntness. Only then did it register to him what she had clearly been hinting at. Maybe in too many words. "What exactly are you trying to say, Y?N?" He was growing impatient at this back and forth business. 

"Since I first saw you at the bookstore, Spencer, I've been day dreaming that it's you I propose to on Leap Day. And....that being said, I want to get to know you first before I...." she couldn't finish her thought. She wasn't looking to add Spencer on either list, really. She wanted him on a list of his own. Husband. But, she wasn't about to say it like that. 

"Just so I got this straight, Y/N, you're saying its up to me? If I want to uhh, be added to that list or...not to be?" He vaguely assumed what she meant between the proposal and the lists. Y/N went to turn the lamp back on, so that she could clearly see his face. 

"Yes, Spencer. Balls in your court. However, I'm tired, so if you're leaning toward the first option, it can wait until morning. Cool?" Y/N yawned loudly. 

Spencer reached out and turned the light back off. "I'm not going to go with the first option." he stated clearly. "Goodnight, Y/N." 

She was shocked. Maybe he's not all that dumb after all, she thought. As she closed her eyes, she whispered just under her breath so he wouldn't hear her. "Goodnight, Husband." 

\-------♥-------- 

Another week went by. Y/N and Spencer spent every day together since that first night. She made it a point to steer clear of the pub, and other local bars and clubs. Instead, the pair often frequented the bookstore, local coffee shops, and his hotel room. That first morning, after breakfast, they agreed to wait to sleep with each other until the night before Leap Day. Y/N had been wanting to take Spencer to see some of the abandoned castles that would be an hours plus drive. While Spencer had initially offered, his plans were foiled the second he saw his keys sitting on the drivers' seat cushion. "Y/N...So, uh, I locked the keys in the car." Y/N just shook her head and said she would drive instead. She owned a small Volkswagen bug that she rarely drove. Somehow, she'd convinced Spencer to take a scenic road trip with the intentions of making it back to his hotel by midnight. 

That didn't happen. 

"Y/N! Your car just died!" Spencer yelled sporadically. They managed to visit over five different castles, each one built and structured differently than the last. Surprisingly, Spencer didn't overly comment on every single one. He was far too busy listening to Y/N tell him various fairytales she had been told as a child, much like the Bachelor's Day tale. Sure, it was all folklore to her, but he loved the way her eyes lit up as she spoke. Like she had been in love with love forever. 

"I do recall saying that I don't drive around all that often, right?" Y/N was trying to make a joke, but Spencer just wasn't having any of it. He remembered noticing a bar not far from where they were now stranded, and urged Y/N to follow him. 

"C'mon, it beats being cramped in your tiny ass car," he mumbled. Y/N agreed, if only to maybe get a drink or two in her date, seeing as his pissed off side is not one she'd care to mess with. Once inside, they both ask the bartender for their drinks and proceed to down them, fast. A couple hours later, and they're slurring their words to honest, hidden thoughts. Oddly enough, they agree to walk back to Y/N's car to sleep in the backseat. She's able to put the seats down to give them a little bit more room, thanking herself to not leave hardly anything in the back of her car. She also found some blankets to keep them warm. They each used their own jackets as pillows. Still buzzing from their earlier drinking, Y/N and Spencer snuggled close, their faces just millimetres from each other. 

"Y/N..." Spencer whispered, afraid his body would flat out betray him. "I know we said..." he tried to continue, but Y/N shut him up with her mouth on his. Both simultaneously agreed to continue to let their shenanigans happen naturally. Moans and screams clouded her car, leaving onlookers non the wiser. Y/N felt sparks with Spencer she swore she never remembers feeling with anyone else. She was amazed at how articulate he was when it came to the map of her body. Even while wedged in her car, he managed to create quite the mess of her beneath him. Curse word fell off their lips in perfect harmony. Neither one wanted to believe so quickly that they were falling for each other...fast. 

\-------♥-------- 

One more week went by, and now Spencer and Y/N were just three days away from Leap Day. Still keeping their distance from that same pub, Y/N coerced Spencer to take her to a lowkey nightclub. She swore it was nothing compared to the Americanized version he was describing while his face was in disgust. 

Once they got their food and drinks, they found a booth sheltered by a veil of darkness. After a heated makeout session, Y/N climbs out of their booth to get them more drinks from the bar. That's when she felt her heart drop. The man who shattered it into a few thousand pieces years ago now stood before her, a girl on each arm, naturally. "Hi, Zach," she seethed through gritted teeth. He heard her. All three of them walked over to Y/N, Zach giving her a once over with his eyes. 

"Well, well, well, Y/N, right? Remind me again why you aren't my wife?" Oh, the nerve of that bastard. She despised his taunts back then, but best be damned if she changed her tune now. 

"Clearly you already have two," she said, mentally throwing daggers aimed at his heart and his dick. "And, besides, I plan on getting married soon, just not to you," she spat. 

"Oh, really, and just who is the unlucky sap, huh?" he was dragging out every ounce of hatred she ever had for him. 

"He's perfect, which is far than I could ever say for the likes of you, asshat!" Y/N mentally scolded herself for allowing Zach to dig back underneath her skin. She hated just how much he made her skin crawl. 

"Y/N? Is everything okay?" Spencer was suddenly behind her, taking her into a protective hug. Zach's eyes met Spencer's soon after. 

"So you're the unlucky sap? Man, get out while you still can. Y/N here," he gestured towards her, "she's nothing but a sleazy tramp. You may think she's yours, but one morning, I promise you, you're going to wake up missing her while she's in cahoots with another man. She's not marriage material and she knows it. Once a slut, always a slut," he finished as he gave Spencer a hard pat on the shoulder. "And don't say I didn't warn you, man," he snorts as he and his brides fair off into the distance. 

"Spence, can we go back home, please?" Y/N begged. She went to tug on his arm, but he didn't budge. When she looked up, he looked...heartbroken. "Please tell me you're not believing him, are you?" Now her eyes threatened to pour. 

"I...don't know. Look, I'll walk you home, but I think maybe we should spend tonight a part. You know, hearts grow fonder and all that," he sighed. She didn't want to, but she also knew he was right, at least, to some degree. 

"Thanks, let's go," she said curtly. Spencer did indeed walk her home. He didn't kiss her, and he barely hugged her. His voiced wavered as he said goodnight. Back at his hotel room, he ran through the thoughts that threatened his mind. He didn't know the guy, must be another one of many conquests. Killing him slowly, he realized that he had let it bother him that she's had many partners in her past. He knew she had been forward with that information. It wasn't like she was hiding it. And she did not sleep with him that first night, even though he practically begged for it three times. 

Turning the lights off, he concurred that if he found himself dreaming of Y/N then that would tell him to accept her proposal when she planned to ask him. Sure enough, just as he closed his eyes and his breathing regulated, she appeared. 

\-------♥-------- 

The next morning, he woke up in a daze. He quickly grabbed his phone off the nightstand and shot Y/N a text. 

Spencer📱: Hey Y/N its me. I'd like to apologize to you. Can we meet up in my room? 

He tossed his phone on the bed and dragged himself to the shower. After he was out, he scanned his room, cleaning it up a little as he'd been a bit occupied not to over these last few weeks. 

Y/N woke up to her phone going off, alerting her of a message. She flipped her phone open to see Spencer's text. She shot him an 'I'll be there soon,' text and hurried herself up to get ready. 

After receiving her message, Spencer felt himself breathe. His entire chest heaved in relief. He had been pacing frantically inside his room. To calm himself down, he decided to make his way downstairs to catch the complimentary breakfast this place so proudly advertised. He figured Y/N would see him if he sat in one of the seats by the windows. As he began eating his food, his eyes shot up to a voice he'd only heard once before. There he was. The man who put doubt and fear inside him only a week ago. He was accompanied by the same two women, one of them getting out of her seat to refill her coffee. Spencer decided to do the same. 

"Hi, may I ask what you husband's name is? He seems to know my girlfriend, Y/N." he said as politely as he could manage. The brunette next to him twisted her neck towards him, her face revealing she wasn't as dumb as she acted. 

"Of course he does, Y/N was his first fiance. She broke up with him the second she found out about me. She is 100% for monogamy. My sister wife and I have different views than Y/N." Spencer appreciated that the asshole's wife wasn't being a bitch and gave him a straight up answer. He mumbled a small 'thanks' then proceeded to throw away the remainder of his breakfast. Just as he passing the double doors that lead outside, he sees Y/N strolling up to them. He pushes through, catching her hand in his and dashes right back out with her. 

"Good morning to you, too! Change of plans?" she asked him, a surprise thrill in voice. 

"Oh, umm, I just kinda wanted to walk around, and....talk," he states slowly. Y/N feels worried all of a sudden. She keeps trying to ignore the pain she now feels in the pit of her stomach. 

"Trying to let me down, easy, there, Spence?" She cocks an eyebrow at him, her way of trying to reinforce her confidence while it was simultaneously deteriorating. His eyes shoot directly at her, a worried look now plastered on his face. 

"What?! No, no, Y/N, I just have some questions." Oh. Why didn't she think of that? 

"Okay, like what?" she asked. 

"Well, if I accept your proposal, then I would legitimately want to marry you. The question is, do you have strong feelings about remaining here in Ireland, or would you consider moving to the states with me?" Shit. This entire idea was now becoming more clear, more real, and almost too fast. 

"You would take me back to America with you?" she asks meekly. Almost like she didn't believe him. 

"Of course. I mean, I'd prefer it if you did. You're the only person I know here. All my family and friends are back home. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but for the entire time I've known you, you haven't felt the need to introduce me to anyone. It gave me the feeling that there was nothing really keeping you here," he spoke softly, treading lightly with his words.

"You're right. My parents are gone. I love my aunt, but that woman's been trying to marry me off since I moved in with her." Y/N laughed at her own comment. "Where are you from, exactly?" she asks, suddenly realizing she never thought to ask him that before. 

"I'm from Vegas, Nevada. My mom still lives there. I live and work in Quantico, Virginia." Spencer simply states. 

"Sounds nice. I've never really traveled much outside of Dublin. Guess I was afraid of bursting my own bubble." The pair continued to talk and eventually they made their way to Y/N's apartment. Her aunt bought her unit, so she already knew it would be rented out in no time, assuming she leaves. "Hey, if it's all the same to you, how about we stay here? I could use some help packing anyways." Spencer was hoping she'd ask. 

\-------♥-------- 

As the light shined through her lace curtains, all Spencer could do was gaze on the sleeping figure that lay beside him. He took time earlier to write his mother a letter, telling her he met someone and to not be mad that they'd already be engaged when he'd introduce them. He explained the tradition and Y/N in great detail. He also didn't hesitate to thank his mother for not accompanying him on the trip. 

He pulled Y/N in close and tight against him, taking in her whimsical hair before burying his own in her neck. He knew himself to once swear that he didn't get the insanity of wanting, of needing someone to come home to every night and wake up with every morning. The idea had seem rather futile to him then. Now, he gets it. He had fallen in love. He was truly and deeply in love with Y/N and he couldn't wait for her to propose. Inside his head, he's already planning on proposing back to her, with a ring. Y/N stirs beside him, pulling him out of his sleepy daydreams. 

Y/N told him she wanted to take him to her favorite spot in all of Dublin, the place her parents met when her mom proposed to her dad. She wouldn't tell him where it was, and refused to give him a map as he would be with her the whole time. 

At the train stop, Spencer's phone started ringing. He assured Y/N that he'd be quick as their train was due in five minutes and to just go ahead when she sees it as he's be right behind her. 

Spencer📲: Hi J.J., what's up? 

J.J.📲: Hi yourself, stranger. How's Ireland? 

Only then did Spencer realize he never once called or texted any of his friends. 

Spencer📲: J.J., I'm sorry. Ireland's been....nice. Um, I actually um, met someone. 

J.J.📲: Oh? Is it serious? 

Spencer really wanted to tell hi best friend all about the woman who stole his heart in just under a month, but he held his tongue for fear of her trying to talk him out of it. He knew that wasn't possible. Not after this morning. 

Spencer📲: It is. Um, she's actually going to be coming back to the states with me in a few days. I promise I'll meet you then...

"SPENCER!!" Y/N called out from the train. But he's too late. The doors closed in front of her. She cried out as the train took off. 

Spencer📲: Shit, J.J. Sorry, I'm going to have to call you back. 

As he hung up his phone he ran straight to the ticket counter in hopes that another train wasn't too far behind. Though, he slowly realized he had no idea where he was going. He frantically began calling his girlfriend, hoping that she'd answer and direct him to where he needed to go. No answer. Shit. 

\-------♥-------- 

Six hours past. Spencer finally managed to get on a train. He glued his eyes to the scenery, hoping, praying for something to pop out at him, alerting him as to where she would be. He racked his smarts trying to recall any bit of information Y/N might've let slip regarding where her parents' love story began. 

"My parents? Oh yeah, you know they followed the same tradition too. It's probably why my mom loved telling me the legend. It was their love story, too. My mom dragged my dad all the way to the farthest pier. There was a small bridge there. She said the moment she saw it, she knew she had to propose to him there. And she did." 

The pier. A bridge. Y/N. 

Spencer quickly asked around to the random strangers he was near, hoping at least one of them knew what his girlfriend was talking about. "The pier? Yeah, it's coming up in three stops. The bridge is all the way at the end near the dock. I hope that helps." 

"Thanks, it does." he replied to the helpful stranger. 

"Let me guess. You're hoping to get proposed to..." the stranger gave Spencer a knowing smirk. 

"How'd you know?" He asked incredulously. 

"I've known Y/N since she was a little girl. Her dad and I were best mates. He never thought the day would come when a gorgeous woman would come into his life, let alone be the one to propose to him," the stranger laughed. 

"I never thought it would happen to me, either," Spencer conveyed. 

"I'm glad she met you, now hurry! This here's your stop, kid," the stranger gestured. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Spencer ran faster than he felt his legs could carry him as he prayed Y/N would still be there at the bridge waiting for him. Surely she would forgive him for missing the train. And not knowing where the special spot was. Surely she would....he kept repeating to himself in his head. 

Just past the pier, Spencer caught eye of a small bridge. It had flowers painted all over, like a little kid did it. Not far from there, was a bench with a feminine figure stretched out across it. 

"Y/N...." Spencer let out a sigh of relief. She stayed. She never left. He ran over to her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He felt her kiss back as she woke up from her unintentional nap. 

"Spencer...you're here. What time is it?" 

"I don't know. I'm sorry I missed the train. I figured out to come here thanks to very knowledgeable stranger on the way here." Without even asking, Y/N knew. 

"I'll have to thank Uncle Albert in my first postcard." she laughed. "I was hoping to propose to you while the sun was setting..." 

"I'm sorry," he repeated. 

"Small price to pay, I guess. What matters is that you're here. With me." Y/N slowly got off the bench, placing a hand on Spencer's thigh to hold him in place. On one knee, Y/N pulled out a small ring box from her pocket. She cleared her throat before looking up at Spencer. "Spencer Walter Reid, will you do me the honor of being my husband? She opens the ring box. Spencer recognizes the ring instantly. 

To say this moment felt surreal was an understatement. Spencer now had a tremendous amount of respect for women back home who were presented the very same question. He allowed his heart to swell as he gazed down at his beautiful girlfriend. The words spilled out before he even told his mouth to do so. "Yes, Y/N. That's all I want." Without thinking he reached down and grabbed her at her waist, hoisting her up above him in one fluid motion. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed. As he finished spinning her around, and place her feet back on the ground, she peered up at him. 

"It's a claddagh ring. As I'm sure you know, it's the traditional Irish ring, symbolizing love, friendship, and loyalty. All of which I feel with you. As an engagement/marriage ring, the heart faces inward showing the world that whoever gave you this ring, now has your heart." She says as she takes his right hand and slips it on his middle finger. Spencer stares at her, confused. 

"Y/N, that's not the right finger. That's not even the correct hand," he states. 

"I know, Spencer," she grins. "I'm aware of the traditional American marriage customs. I imagine that, together, we can pick those rings out for when we get married. I want you to wear this ring, too. It was my father's ring. The same one my mother proposed to him with. I was hoping it would fit." She giggled a little at the memory. 

"I love you, Y/N," Spencer says, simply. 

"I love you, too, Spencer Reid."


	2. For the Girl, He'd Give His Whole Heart To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the Girl from the Irish Pub. Spencer and Y/N fly back to Quantico and Reid tells his mother with a letter and his co-workers while on a case. They all go out to a bar and get to know Spencer's fiance.

It had been a month since Y/N packed up everything she owned and flew across the country with her new fiance, Dr. Spencer Reid. Every moment she felt like this was all a strange dream she was bound to wake up from, she'd glance down at his right hand, where, on his middle finger, was the claddagh ring she had proposed to him with back in February. It was now the beginning of April. Time seemed to simply stand still every time she looked at him, every time he held her hand. It was a feeling she never wanted to forget. 

Spencer was just now getting home from another case. Y/N quickly understood that he never really wanted to discuss his work with her, unless she outright asked him to. Even then, it was like fighting tooth and nail to get him to open up to her. Especially about the bad ones. "Hey, Spencer, how was your day?" Y/N tried to ask generic questions, ones she wouldn't mind him either answering or ignoring. 

"Not bad," he began, "but, not all that great, either." Spencer tossed himself on the couch, trying to decide how to ask his fiance if she wants to meet his BAU family. Tomorrow. He glances over at her, still wondering how, in just a few simple weeks, he went from being perpetually single to having a gorgeous fiance, and an Irish one at that. Spencer stands up from the couch and pulls Y/N in for a hug. Relaxing under his touch, she rests her head back on him, reveling in this amazing feeling. "Y/N....how do you feel about going out, tomorrow?" 

She felt her fiance stiffen as his words came out. Good god. Was he having second thoughts? Y/N turned around to look at him, slight panic in her eyes. "You mean like a date? Just the two of us?" She was both terrified and strangely excited by whatever his answer would be. They weren't truly engaged. For the past month, he's been hiding her away from everyone he cares about. Y/N could only imagine that Spencer was having second thoughts about what happened in Ireland. Still close to him, she felt his head shake, indicating that his answer to her question. 

"Actually, Y/N, I want to take you out...to meet my team, they've been dying to meet you." 

A massive wave of relief washed over Y/N. Spencer doesn't want to ship her back to the country. He wants her to meet his family. He wants his family to meet his fiance. A giddy smile stretched across her face before she could even think to stop it. "I'd love to, Spencer." He held her a little tighter, kissing her lightly on the neck. 

"I'm glad to hear it, everything okay?" Just as she could feel relief from his shoulders, she felt them tense up once more. Y/N debated whether or not to share her mediocre insecurities with him. She wondered of it would hurt him to tell him. That was the last thing on her mind she wanted. 

"Yeah, yeah. I just got um, a little antsy, no biggie." Y/N detached herself from Spencer, making way to their bedroom to catch her breath. Anxiety took over every inch of her. She scoffed when she caught sight of her left hand. No ring. She mentally kicked herself for even going there. It wasn't like they had been together for years and now showing signs of getting cold feet. She didn't even know Spencer ten weeks ago. This was crazy. 

"Y/N, baby, please talk to me," Spencer whispered. She jumped a little, turning around to see him by the doorway, looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Even though they hadn't known each other for very long, Spencer has made it clear since the moment they met that he is nothing short of a gentleman. "Something's bothering you, I know it," he says as he tentatively walks towards her, putting his arms around her in a loving embrace. 

"I just, uhh, still can't believe this--you--are real," she says with a hinge of regret. Y/N's not ready to let down all her walls, though she is slowly finding herself knocking them down, herself, especially when Spencer keeps talking to her the way he is now. 

"Pretty sure that's my line," Spencer huffs, pulling Y/N in for a touching hug. He loves that he's not alone in his feelings, but, at the same time, he wishes he could kiss every single worry of hers away. Just as he was about to open his mouth and suggest they lay down and watch a movie, Spencer's phone rings. He lets out quite the sigh from his chest as he reaches over to flip it open and see who it is. "Reid. Another one? Alright, I'm on my way." Spencer closes his phone and pockets it, giving Y/N a guilty look, again. "We have another case. It's urgent. I'll let you know when I'll be back." With that, he grabs his bags and heads out the door. 

Y/N just stands there for a moment. Before she can decide what to do with her newfound alone time, Spencer comes rushing back in the apartment, dropping his bags and reaching for Y/N to give her a kiss. "I almost thought you left, forgetting about me." Spencer just looks at her, dumbfounded. 

"I'll admit, I ran out of here without thinking....but, trust me, Y/N, I could never forget you," he tells her as she pecks him on the cheek. 

"Now, go, before you're late!" 

\-------♥-------- 

The next morning, Y/N discovered she had teleported. Readjusting her sleeping position, she caught eye of her sleeping fiance next to her. He must have grabbed me from the couch, she thought as she felt herself let out a rather loud yawn. Spencer stirred next to her. "What time is it?" he grumbled at her. Y/N didn't quite hear what he said, but she had a seemingly obvious guess. 

"Just a little after 8:00, go back to sleep," she whispered to him as she gently kissed his forehead. Spencer nodded, passing out the second his head hit his pillow. Y/N giggled at the sight, choosing to begrudgingly get out of bed in order to make herself some much needed coffee and breakfast. Carefully, she tiptoed her way out of the bedroom, hoping to find cereal and milk inside the kitchen. Happy with her bowl of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios, Y/N sits down and contemplates employment options on her laptop. 

Hours later, after submitting over twenty applications, Y/N felt the familiar warmth of Spencer's hands as he rested them on her shoulders. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispers, his voice was still husky from sleep. Y/N giggled, turning around, standing up from her chair to look at him. 

"Spencer, it's almost 3:00 in the afternoon. What time are we meeting your friends, again?" His eyes went wide at the mention of the time, then even more when Y/N brought up the fact that they were meant to meet up with the team tonight. 

"Shit, I forgot." This statement baffled Y/N. "What's so funny?" 

"The man who claims he has an, how'd you put it? Oh, that's right. Eidetic memory. And you tell me you forgot something that you asked me about in the first place?" Y/N hoped her tone was kept light, she was only looking to have a little fun. Spencer's face fell, an emotion Y/N couldn't recognize was now drawn across his lips. "Spence--I'm sorry, just--" Without saying another word, she wrapped him up in a hug. Feeling Spencer let out a sigh brought a strange sense of relief to her. As they pulled away, Spencer let his head drop. 

"Y/N, that last case, it was a bad one," he began, giving his fiance a look, silently telling her he wasn't done talking. "It's why I was home after only a few hours. I--I want to tell you, but I need to process it thru my head first." Y/N nodded, not sure if it'd be wise of her to speak now. "Just, please don't ask any of us about it tonight. Nights like this, we all just want to let loose, you know?" She could get behind that. Booze and her go way back. She knew.

"Again, I'm sorry, Spencer," Y/N apologized once more before flopping down on the couch, looking to pass the time with some much needed binge watching. Spencer looked confused. 

"Y/N, don't you have to get ready?" Now, Y/N was confused at his clear confusement.

"Contrary to what you may think you know, I can make myself look presentable in less than twenty minutes, Spencer," she teases, drawing her attention back to the TV screen. She settles on rewatching Lucifer, only managing to catch the first three episodes before looking over at her phone. Shit. Y/N pounces to the bedroom, throwing on her favorite pair of jeans, flats, a tank top, and a graphic sweatshirt. She decided to leave her hair as is, spraying some dry shampoo in it to bring back a little of the bounce it had from earlier. "Spencer..." 

Y/N walked back out into the living room, curious as to where her man had disappeared to. "Back here," Spencer hollered from the walk-in closet in the bedroom. He made his way out to meet her, one of his ties just dangling off his neck. 

"Need some help with that?" 

"No, but I won't complain if you want to tie it for me." 

\-------♥-------- 

Together, they made their way to Lafferty's, a local bar where the team would often frequent if and when they could. Tonight was one of those nights. "Oh my god, you're her!" Penelope practically attacked Y/N, squeezing her to death while the rest just cracked up in laughter. After formally meeting the rest of Spencer's team, Morgan commented on her barely-there Irish accent. 

"For someone whom I'm told was born and raised in Ireland, you don't seem to talk like one." Y/N had to chuckle at that comment. 

"Yeah, well, the small village I'm from, it tends to hold more tourists than not. I guess I just picked up my way of speaking from them." 

"Okay, my turn. Are you two seriously engaged?" Emily's first impression of Y/N so far wasn't bad, but she felt protective of Spencer and only wanted him to be confident in personal life as well as his professional one. 

"Not really," Y/N spoke up. Spencer's face frowned. "I mean, I feel I am, but by America's standards, no, we're not." Without missing a beat, Spencer interjected. 

"Not yet, but, like Y/N say, we both feel engaged. She proposed to me with her father's ring," he gushed, holding out his right hand to show off the claddagh ring. Y/N felt the rush to her cheeks upon hearing Spencer's words. Not yet. She let them sit there in her mind, hoping there was truth in his statement. In perfect best friend fashion, J.J. chimed in with a loaded question of her own. 

"So, Spence, you and Y/N looking forward to seeing your mom next week? Remember to tel her Will, the boys and I said 'Hi.'" 

His mom? Vegas? 

Giving J.J. a death glare, Spencer turns to face Y/N. "Surprise?" It comes out as more of a question, leading Y/N to think that maybe Spencer wasn't as ready as he claims he is. Maybe she also isn't as ready as she claims. 

"I'll just--I need some air," Y/N gasps as she makes her way out the doors to the bench outside. 

"Please don't tell me it was something I said," J.J. sighs as she meets Spencer's gaze. 

"Excuse me, I need to talk to her." 

Spencer calmed down once he saw her sitting on the bench, shivering a little from the cool April air. "Here," he says as he places his suit jacket over her, happy to see a smile return to her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mention going to Vegas. Tonight was a last minute thing, and I just didn't want to ask you about everything all at once." Y/N turned to face Spencer, finally deciding to get all her fears out in the open. 

"Spencer, are you sure you haven't made a mistake, you know, being with me?" 

Spencer couldn't believe his ears. Sure, he has mulled over the fact that he'd gotten caught up with her and their unique proposal, but he couldn't deny the feeling he'd get whenever he was near her. Y/N has been nothing but a godsend to him, and he'll do everything in his power to show her just how much he wants to be with her. "Y/N, believe me when I say that I never thought I could feel the way I feel with you, with, well, anyone." 

"And how do you feel, with me, Spencer?"

"I feel like the luckiest man on Earth." 

\-------♥-------- 

"Hi Mom," Spencer says as he as Y/N walk into Diana's room. Even though Y/N knew Spencer's mom was expecting them both, and knew everything her son had written in his letters, Y/N still felt queasy, like she wasn't going to be who Diana had hoped her son's future wife would be. 

"Spencer, sweetie, how was your flight?" Y/N watched as her love and his mother chatted, feeling touched by the close bond they clearly shared. She found herself missing her parents, fondly. "Y/N?" Pulled out of her daydream, she hadn't heard Diana call her name. 

"Sorry, Ms. Reid, I didn't hear you," Y/N tried to keep her voice calm, afraid she was going to give away her fears by her voice. 

"Oh, please, Y/N, call me Diana. And I don't know why you're so nervous. If anything, Spencer should be the one who is nervous." Y/N was taken aback by his mom's abruptness. 

"Mom! You're not helping!" Spencer looked like all the life had left him. Shifting in his seat, he looked up at Y/N for a moment. "Hey, um, you mind, maybe going down to the cafeteria, see what they have to eat? I just, I need to talk with my mom, alone." Y/N nodded, moving to leave her spot as she ventured down the hall. She stopped at glanced back at Spencer and Diana. She wondered what he could possibly want to talk with her, alone, about. Shaking the worst thoughts from her head, Y/N found the cafeteria in no time. 

"You want your grandmother's ring, Spencer?" His mom did not beat around the bush. 

"That obvious, huh?" Spencer raised a hand to the back of his neck, a habit he couldn't break for the life of him. "I didn't sound too mean to her, did I? I just, um, I just want it to be a surprise." Diana caressed her son's cheek in that loving motherly way. "I knew for weeks that she was going to propose, hell, I agreed to it, really, before I..."

"Before you had fallen in love with her. Oh, Spencer," Diana pulled him in for a hug. Spencer let a tear fall from his eye. After a minute or so, Diana pulled back, placing her hand inside on of her pockets. Inside was a velvet box. One that held his grandmother's wedding ring. It was even more beautiful now than he remembered as a kid.  
The first thing Spencer always remembered, was it was in the shape of a heart. He also remembers assuming that the diamond was fake, never quite understanding why anyone would drop thousands of dollars on a piece of jewelry that literally just rests on a finger. He never believed, as he got older, that he'd ever fall in love. Though, if he ever did, he only ever imagined proposing with his grandmother's ring. The fact that Y/N proposed to him with her father's ring, clearly held sentimental value to her, so he figured that she would appreciate and love that he didn't go spend an unbelievable amount of money for something so trivial. 

Seconds before Y/N came thru the doors, Spencer pocketed the ring, giving his mother a warning glance, then smiling at his beautiful fiance. "Hi," Y/N said as she took a seat next to Spencer. "They didn't really have a whole lot of decent food, I'm surprised it's eatable." 

"Oh, honey, if you only knew," Diana laughed. She shot a look at Spencer, then yawned, standing up from her chair. "I'm going to go bribe the nurses for some real food, the two of you should go out. Oh and Y/N, tomorrow I'll be sure to have some albums with me. You should see Spencer when he was a toddler." Her fiance just rolled his eyes playfully, before taking her hand and leading her out the doors. 

Standing outside, waiting for their taxi, both Y/N and Spencer had different facades of emotion rolling through them lide tides. For Spencer, he was so oddly overwhelmed with love, he could cry. For Y/N, she kept eying her father's ring, wondering why Spencer hasn't taken it off, for it would break the spell she fears she's put him under. 

\-------♥-------- 

It had been a few weeks now since their visit to Vegas. Spencer made sure to keep the ring on his person or inside his messenger bag at all times. He knew Y/N would never snoop past their bedroom, so he felt safe leaving it by the front door. The team got called away a couple of times, both instances leaving Y/N by herself. 

At this point, Y/N found a job she loved in a small family owned bookstore. Instead of new releases, they were far more known for housing rare classics, which Spencer loved just as much as she did. While placing books on the shelves, Y/N let her mind wander. Would Spencer propose to her like he promised he would? Was the weight of reality finally setting in for him? She then reevaluated her own thoughts. Had she felt at home with Spencer while here in America versus back home in Ireland? She knew her answer. Being with Spencer has made her feel more at home than she has since she lost her parents. 

Looking at the time, she closed up shop and made her way home. Y/N wasn't at all surprised to find Spencer fast asleep in his chair, a book opened in his lap, and his glasses close to falling off the bridge of his nose. It was in that moment, while she silently took in every feature, every flaw she could see within him, that she knew, rather he proposed to her or not, she would love this man with everything she could possibly feel in the depths of her soul. Feeling her own sense of sleepiness, she gently kissed his cheek, then padded off to their bedroom, hitting her pillow with the warmest smile drawn across her face. 

Spencer woke up hours later, the crackling of thunder pulling him out of his peaceful dreams. With the ring in his pocket, he walked into their room, taking in the sight that was laid out before him. His fiance, clinging to her pillow like it was him, looked ethereal and beautiful. In that moment, Spencer decided he couldn't wait a second more. 

"Y/N...." he softly nudged her arm. He'd come to learn that once she was out, she might as well have been dead to the world, if not for her steady breathing. Switching tactics, Spencer knelt down so his face was level with hers. He reached out and placed his hand lightly on her cheek. Gently, Spencer kissed his beloved fiance. Like magic, he felt Y/N wake up, feeling her kiss him back. Pulling away, she smiled at him the way she had when she proposed. 

"Oh, Spencer, if you keep waking me up like this, you'll have me believing in the fairytale." Without hesitation, Spencer pulled out the box he'd been carrying with him ever since they visited his mom. The second Y/N saw it, she panicked. "Spencer, honey, you--you don't have to do that," she said, placing her hand on his which held the ring box. Spencer furrowed his brows at her words. Using a trick up his sleeve, he opened the box with one hand, taking the ring and placing it on her finger before she could even think to protest. 

"Y/N...please, listen to me," Spencer begged. Once he could see in her eyes that she was choosing to listen, he continued. "Y/N, meeting you has been a dream. A dream I'm fairly certain I never want to wake up from. When I first offered you a place to sleep, in that moment, I wanted to be on your long list. However, in getting to know you, falling in love with you, I was sure you'd see enough darkness in me to reconsider. That day, Leap Day, on the train, it scared me when I lost you. In that time, all I could think was that you'd left, given up on what you'd told me that first night. The way you looked at me while we were on that bench, god, I never want you to ever stop looking at me like that. I want you as my wife. I only want to give my heart to you, Y/N." 

Any fears, doubts, train wrecks, all of it. Spencer shattered it all with his speech that left Y/N desperate for his touch. He loved her. Really loved her. Regardless of what their futures hold, Y/N knew there was no way she was moving forward unless Spencer Reid was by her side. She pulled him in, letting their foreheads touch. "Yes. Yes, a thousand times. I love you, too, Spencer."


End file.
